Present mechanisms for providing closed caption data may be limited. For example, National Television System Committee (NTSC) and Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC) signals generally provide limited data streams for closed-caption data. Therefore, closed caption data may not be available for some media programming of interest to a user, or may not be available in a language of interest to the user.